


Monster High Kurzgeschichten

by atlasin_kizi



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasin_kizi/pseuds/atlasin_kizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daemon DeVille by: qba016.deviantart.com/</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Nefera

Also, zuallererst ich bin nicht Lesbisch!!! Ich mag es einfach nur manchmal mit meinen Sklaven rum zumachen.Und auch wenn? Was geht euch das an? Na ja hier ist meine Geschichte:

P.S. Zieht euch schon mal aus denn es wird sehr heiß

 

Mein nichts nützender Freund Daemon hatte wieder alles falsch gemacht. Ich hatte ihm klar und deutlich gesagt das ich die komplette Kollektion von Alexander McScream will. Aber er muss mir ja natürlich die von Boois Boobbon kaufen. Ich meine ich bin bei der Translyvania's Secret Show eingeladen und meine kleine Schwester Cleo hatte sich schon ein Boois Boobbon kleid geschnappt. Also musste ich wieder alles zurückgeben und mir die Alexander McScream's holen. Das hat mich 2 Stunden gekostet wo ich eigentlich noch zum Frisör wollte. Ich war so gestresst das ich mir ein heißes Bad anrichten ließ und die Frisörin einfach zu mir nach Hause gerufen habe. Ich war heute eigentlich noch mit Daemon verabredet, aber ich war so sauer das ich einfach absagte und Toralei, Meowlody und Purrsephone einladete das wir uns einen "schönen Abend" machen.

Nach einer halben Stunde schon war mir langweilig. Die dummen Werkatzen dachten das wir eine Pyjama Party oder so machten. Ich wollte SEXX! Ich extra hatte keine Unterwäsche an und hatte mir nur ein kleines durchsichtiges Mini-Kleid über gezogen. Das sie nicht wirklich bemerkten. Dan versuchte ich **aus-versehen** mein Kleidchen zu lüften oder meine Brüste rausspringen zu lassen. Darauf lachten sie nur als ob es ein Missgeschick war. Sie waren so auf den dummen Film konzentriert das sie nicht mal merkten das ich meine vagina fingerte. Das reichte mir jetzt wirklich , ich war so geil das ich mich ohne zu denken auf Meowlody stürzte und wild mit ihr Rum-knutschte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, und zog mir das Kleid über den Kopf. Toralei und Purrsephone zogen sich auch gleich aus. Na ja wenigstens waren sie nicht so dumm. Sie machten sich gleich ans Werk. Ich wusste sowieso das die Schwestern es miteinander trieben das es mich nicht wunderte das Toralei und Purrsephone sich wild umschlungen küssten und dabei mit ihren Brüsten spielten. Als ich den beiden zusah leckte Meowlody schon lustvoll meine Muschi und ich spielte mit meinen nipplen. Meowlody hatte ihren arsch so weit aufgerissen das Toralei ihr dabei 3 finger reinsteckte. Meowlody gluckste for Freude. Toralei und Purrsephone waren auch schon weit. Als Toralei Meowlody's arsch fingerte, wurde ihre Scheide von Purrsephone geleckt die sich gleichzeitig auch eifrig selbst fingerte. Meowlody ging mit ihrer Zunge noch tiefer in meine vagina und brachte mich zum zittern. Ich habe gefühlt das ich gleich kommen würde,aber ich wollte noch nicht das es zu ende ist also nahm ich mir meinen dildo aus dem schrank. Er war aus dem antiken Ägypten, aus purem gold mit türkisen Edelsteinen besetzt. Ich hatte ihn als ein Geburtstags Geschenk von meinem Vater bekommen. Er war so gross wie ein gold barren und so um die 15 kilo schwer. Aber ich hatte mich schon ans Gewicht gewöhnt. Dan holte ich mir noch 4 andere normale Stein-dildos (auch von meinem Vater). Die Werkatzen knurrten als sie die riesigen dildos sahen. Ich band den goldenen an einen Gürtel und dann steckte ich den großen gold-block in die enge pussy von Toralei. Sie schrie vor schmerz. Ich hatte den guten jungen auch schon viel mal in mir drinnen und beim ersten mal hatte tat es auch höllisch weh. Ein kalter fester Gold block ist nicht so bequem. Aber wen man sich erst mal daran gewöhnt hat ist est einfach nur toll. Nach ein paar Minuten schrie Toralei nicht mehr, sie stöhnte lustvoll. In der gleichen zeit nahm ich einen anderen dildo und steckte ihn auch in mein arsch. Ich sah zu Meowlody und Purrsephone die sich auch gegenseitig die dildos einschieben, Meowlody hatte sogar einen in ihrem arsch den sie mit der anderen hand bediente. Lange zeit konnte man nur Gestöhne hören. Ich hatte mit meinem goldenen dildo alle nacheinander gefickt und Toralei auch erlaubt mich zu ficken. Das Gefühl war einfach toll. Als wir alle dan kamen legten wir uns auf den Boden und seufzten..

Ich sagte meinem Diener dass er uns ein Bad einlassen solle. Als die Schwestern dan gingen verabschiedete ich sie alle noch mit einem Zungenkuss. Ich schloss die tür des Palastes un ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Die Diener hatten schon angefangen alles aufzuräumen. Mit dem wilden sex den wir hatten haben wir das Zimmer schon sehr verwüstet. Ich lag mich in mein Königliches Bett und seufzte noch mal kräftig. Sex war ja so anstrengend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daemon DeVille by: qba016.deviantart.com/


	2. Clawd

Als ich diesen morgen aufwachte war ich voller Energie. Das war auch gut denn ich hatte heute Football training in der Schule und Coach Igor nimmt mich immer sehr hart dran. Ich stand immer schon um 5 Uhr morgens auf, so das ich meine ruhe im Bad hatte und nicht alle meine 3 Schwestern mich störten. Um 8 Uhr fuhr unser Vater uns dan in die Schule. Deuce und die anderen Jungs vom Football-Team saßen schon auf einer Bank vor der Turnhalle. Ich begrüßte sie alle und wir gingen in die Halle, es war nett das sie auf mich gewartet hatten. In der umkleide kabine zogen wir uns alle um. Alle im Team waren muskulös, und gut-aussehend. Ich guckte mich um. Ich spürte wie sich mein Penis in den engen Football shorts die an hatte härtete, als Deuce seine hose umzog. Er hatte keine Unterwäsche an und ich konnte seinen 15 Zentimeter beschnittenen Schwanz sehen. Ich hatte ihn schon oft gesehen, und immer gab er mir einen riesigen ständer. Ich versuchte wo anders hinzusehen das niemand verdacht schöpfte aber er zog mich richtig an. Als Deuce merkte dass ich ihn musterte lächelte er mich an und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie "Was ist los?" Ich machte dazu auch nur eine Handbewegung wie "nicht so wichtig" und lächelte zurück. Er war schon seit Jahren mein bester freund. Ich durfte eigentlich gar nicht in ihn verknallt sein. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an aber er war einfach so toll..

Als dan jeder fertig war gingen wir aufs Feld. Coach Igor guckte mich komisch an. Er kam zu mir und packte kräftig an meinem Penis der immer noch hart war.Er wunderte sich anscheinend wie groß mein Penis war denn er zog seine Hand schnell wieder weg. "Da ist wohl jemand aufgeregt!" Sagte er wütend.Mein Penis tat sehr weh, Coach Igor hatte einen wirklich kräftigen griff. Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu lindern in dem ich versuchte meine enge hose ein bisschen zu lockern. Die anderen Jungs hatten sich schon um mich versammelt um zu sehen was los war. Wenigstens hatten die Jungs nicht mitbekommen um was es ging. Der Coach scheuchte sie weg. "Alle an seine plätze! Dem geht es schon gut."

Nach dem training rief Coach Igor mich noch in sein Raum. "Oh nein" dachte ich mir nur. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm aus dem weg gehen nach dem was heute passiert war. Schüchtern klopfte ich an der tür.

"Coach? Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Der Coach sah von seinem Sport-Magazin zu mir auf. Er kam mit einem strengen Gesichts-Ausdruck zu mir. Er war mindestens einen halben Meter kürzer als ich was ihn nicht all zu bedrohlich aussehen lies. Aber ich wusste wie stark er war. Von seinem engen Shirt konnte man seine Muskeln erkennen. Was aber nicht so sexy aussah weil der Coach schon ende 40 war und seine haut schon viele Falten hatte.

"Ich weiß das du nicht so wie die anderen Jungs im Team bist." sagte er, verwunderlicher weise nicht so streng klingend.

Ich wurde panisch. Hatte der Coach etwa irgendwas gemerkt? Ich versuchte das Thema schon gar nicht erst auf zu machen. "Was meinen sie Coach?" sagte ich so lässig wie möglich zu wirken. "Meinen sie meine neue Spiel-Technik?"

"Ah! Halt die klappe, Wolf." Schrie er mich an. "Wir beide wissen über was ich rede. Ich sehe doch wie du Deuce manchmal ansiehst, und den großer Ständer den du am Anfang hattest, als ihr aus der Kabine kamt hat mir bestätigt das du Schwul bist."

Ich schrie den Coach auch an. "Was?! Was labern sie da, das ist nicht.." Ich konnte meinen Satz noch gar nicht fertig sprechen, da legte der Coach seinen Finger auf meinen Mund. Aber das war nicht normal. Es war auf einer sexuellen art. Was sollte das? Ich versuchte mich abzuwenden aber der Coach hielt mich jetzt schon von hinten fest.

"Was machen sie da?" rief ich entsetzt. Aber er lies mich nicht los, sondern versuchte mich zu küssen. Obwohl ich es eigentlich eklig fand und es nicht wollte erwiderte ich den Kuss. Er hatte dünne nasse Lippen, aber er konnte wirklich gut Küssen. Als er merkte dass es mir gefallen hatte zerrte er mich zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte mich drauf. Die Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch fielen runter aber das schien in anscheinend nicht zu stören. Er war mit seinen Lippen jetzt an meinem Nacken und er ging immer weiter runter. Er zog mir das Schul-Triko über den Kopf und küsste meinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Ich war so angetörnt, ich merkte das sich mein Penis wieder in meiner engen Hose härtete. Der Coach war jetzt schon unten angekommen und zog mir, mit viel mühe die enge hose aus. Er war erstaunt von meinem riesigen teil. Ohne viel zu zögern nahm er es in den Mund. Er hatte viel Speichel was es noch besser anfühlen lies. Er steckte meinen ganzen Penis in sein Mund, und dabei hatte auch noch zwei finger in meinem Gesäßloch. Der Coach konnte so gut mit meinem Pimmel umgehen dass ich schon fast am kommen war. Aber ich wollte noch nicht. Also richtete ich mich auf und Küsste wieder den Coach, wobei ich ihm sein Shirt und seine Hose auszog. Sein Penis war auch schon sehr Eregt. Er hatte einen sehr kleinen unbeschnittenen Penis. Schnell ging ich auf die Knie und nahm mir die Latte in den Mund. Er spielte mit seinen Nippeln als er immer mal wieder laut aufstöhnte. "Gut so Junge, Ja ganz da" rief er. Nach einer Weile zerrte er mich wieder auf den Tisch. Er hob meine Beine hoch so das jetzt mein Arschloch zu sehen war. " Lass mich dein Arsch lecken, du Fotze!" sagte er und ging mit seiner Zunge in meinen Anus. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben wie gut es sich anfühlte. Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einem Mann gehabt. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht das es sich so gut anfühlte. Nach einer weile stand der Coach von seiner knienden Position auf und wollte sein Schwanz in mein gelecktes loch reinstecken. Ich war mir nicht so sicher bei der Sache. Das wäre mein erstes mal. Ich wusste nicht wie es sich anfühlte. Vielleicht tat es weh. Der Coach hatte schon ein Kondom über seinen Penis gezogen und wollte mich gerade ficken, aber ich schloss meine Beine.

"Coach, ich weiß nicht, recht ob ich das will. Ich habe das noch nie gemacht."

Coach Igor seufzte. "Na schön, dan fick du mich eben." sagte er als er auf den Schreibtisch kletterte und mir sein Haariges Arschloch ins Gesicht hielt. Ich war überrascht und wusste zuerst nicht was ich machen sollte. Also beugte ich mich vor und nässte die Hinterhöhle des Coaches erst mal mit seiner Zunge. Er stöhnte laut auf, als ich mit meiner Zunge ganz weit rein ging. Dan Stand ich auf und wollte meinen, von Erregung fast explodierenden Bolzen in den Coach reinschieben. "Wo sind den ihre Kondome, Coach?" fragte ich. "Ah, scheiß auf den Gummi! Ich will endlich deinen Schwanz in mir fühlen." Brüllte er. Ich gehorchte ihm und steckte meine Fickkeule langsam in sein, schon ausgedehntes Arschloch. Langsam, bewegte ich mich nach vorn und hinten. Ich hatte den dreh leicht raus, und ging nun schon ziemlich schnell rein und raus. Gar nichts fühlte sich so gut an wie das. Es war viel besser als eine Vagina einer Frau zu ficken. Den Coach stöhnen zu lassen, bei jedem tiefen Eingang den ich machte, war so ein Gutes Gefühl. Ich fickte ihn gerade Doggy style, er auf dem Tisch, kniend, und ich stand auf dem Boden und Fickte ihn hart. Ich gab wirklich mein bestes und dem Coach gefiel das sehr gut, was mich Glücklich machte.

Nach einigen Minuten musste ich Kommen. Ich wusste nicht ob ich in kommen durfte. "Coach, ich muss gleich kommen!" sagte ich stöhnend. "Kein problem, komm in mich, Clawd. Ich will deinen Saft in mir spüren!" Schrie er. Das törnte mich noch mehr an und ich wurde schneller, was den Coach auch zum mehr stöhnen brachte. Ich fühlte wie das Sperma von meinen säcken zu meinem Penis führte. Und ich spritzte ab. Coach Igor schrie voller lust. Er war mit mir in der gleichen zeit gekommen, in dem er sich selbst einen runtergeholt hatte. Als ich meinen Schwanz aus seinem Arsch rausholte lief meine Wichse aus seinem Arsch ich beugte mich über und leckte sein Arsch sauber. "Jaa!!" Brüllte der Coach nur. Dan drehte er sich um und wir seufzten beide laut.

"Du warst echt gut , für dein erstes mal." sagte Coach Igor als wir uns wir wieder anzogen. "Aber, jetzt geh am besten wieder zu den anderen, sonst wundern sie sich noch wo du geblieben bist."

"Ja, Coach." Sagte ich und wir Küssten uns noch mal. Dan ging ich zurück zu den Umkleiden. Ich konnte nicht glauben das dass gerade wirklich passiert war. Ich hatte ein großes grinsen als ich die Umkleiden betrat.


End file.
